Fire Striker/E9 Transcript
(episode starts off with shun sleeping) (Then his phone starts ringing) Fire Striker's watch:Ugh, who is it now. Shun:I will get it. Fire Striker's watch:Of course you will get the phone I am a watch. Shun:Aw shut up (He picks it up) Shun:Hello Troy(on phone):Yo Shun we still going to E9! Shun:Did you really have to call me 65 times just to tell me that. Troy(on phone):Hell yeah! Anyways are we still going to E9. Fire Striker's watch:Is this bitch for real? Shun:Yeah we are I told you this like 3 minutes ago. Troy(on phone):Oh ok! E9 is tomorrow at noon by the way! Shun:I know that! Troy(on phone):Ok bye! (He hung up) Shun:Finally I can go back to sleep. Fire Striker's watch:Same (He gets a call from Troy again) Fire Striker's watch and Shun:WHAT THE FU- (intro starts playing) Shun:Millions of years ago, there was a planet called strikers and the strikers live happily. Until Killer Striker start a huge war. (show killer striker doing his evil laugh then purple smoke starts destroying the planet) Shun:Blasting all of the strikers on earth. (shows the striker coming to earth) Shun:Tyler got his hand on one of these strikers and start using these powers for evil. (Shows killer striker doing bad things) Shun:And I found one of these strikers and now it's up to me to save the human race. I am Fire Striker! (Theme song starts playing) (Theme song ends) (Shows the logo) (the screen turns black) (Red text starts coming on the screen) (Shun began reading the text) Shun:Book 1: The Beginning Chapter 10: E9 (Then it shows Shun eating cereal) (Then Troy opens the front door) Troy:COME ON SHUN WE GOTTA GO! Shun:How did you open my door it was lock... Troy:JUST HURRY UP WE GOTTA GO! Shun:It's 8AM you said it started at noon. Troy:I DON'T WANT TO BE THE LAST ONE IN NOW JUST FINISH YOUR CEREAL! (Shun starts eating his cereal again) Shun:Are you just gonna watch me eat or- Troy:JUST FINISH YOUR CEREAL GOD DAMN IT! Shun:Ok, chill! Damn! (Shows shun and troy running to the place) Shun(narrating): Ok, I love video games. Troy, though he is on a whole another level, he...well he basically fucks video games that's the best way to say it. (Then shows them at E9) Troy: Well good job, Shun! Shun:What? Troy: Everybody came here before us! Shun:Not my fault, didn't think people will be lined up at 8:45, when we have at least 3 more hours! Troy: Whatever. (3 hours and 15 minutes later) Security: Ok E9 is finally here! (Everybody runs him over to get inside) Shun: Aight Troy, what should we start off with, first. Troy: There! (Points to an area that has a big screen and has 2 seats) Shun: Uh ok. (They run to the area) Troy: Oh damn this is hot! Shun: I thought we came here to play games, not for you to jerk off. Troy: Aye, we are, we gonna play this game! Shun: Um, ok. (They start playing the game on the TV) TV: bikini babes fighting and shit: The video game! Shun: Straight forward Troy: I like them forward (Then they start playing) Troy: Man this is so hot man. (Shun rolls eyes) (Then shows businessmen smoking and looking at the place on the top floor) The boss: We did it guys, business is booming! (They all laugh) The boss: We gonna get millions. Businessman #1: Yeah this is amazing. We should get more of those anime babe games. The teens loving that shit. Businessman #2: Yeah and they are hot. The boss: What did you just say? (He walks up to Businessman #2) The boss: What the hell did you just say? Businessman #2: That they hot? The boss: They 14, you think they hot? Are you just some dumb businessman who likes to see 14 year olds half naked, what kind of person are you. Businessman #2: Uhhh (everybody laugh) The boss: Haha! I got your ass. Businessman #2: You definitely got me! The boss: Age don't even matter man, don't be scared. (They all laugh and the camera pans to the camera of 2 people kissing in the bathroom stall) (They start to undress) (The girl starts moaning) (Then the girl freezes) Girl: Uh, gus. Boy: What babe. (She points at something) (the thing she points at, was a black figure) Gus: Aye, kid, get the hell outta here, don't you see that this is occupied. (He turns to the girl) Gus: Now where were we? Girl: He stills here. Gus: Oh my god. (He looks behind him and the black figure is still there) Gus: Kid, if you don't get the hell outta here. I am kicking your ass, you got that. ???: Do it, bitch. Gus: Aight, Imma kill this little shit. (He punches the figure) (figure catches the punch) (Gus starts getting covered in black gloo) Gus: WHAT THE FUCK! GET THE HELL OFF ME (The figure then eats gus) (It shows blood coming out of his mouth) (He grabs the girl) (The girl screams but the figure eats her) (The figure then turns into a striker) (The striker is Gaming striker) (He comes out of the restroom and back into the convention) (Cosplayers sees him) Cosplayer: Cool costume. Gaming striker: Thanks. (Gaming striker sees troy and shun) (Then it shows some gameplay of the bikini game they playing) TV: K.O. Shun: Gotcha ass. (Then someone taps Troy's back) ???: U need help sweetie! (It was a blonde girl in a bikini) (Troy blushes) Troy: Yeah I do! Shun: Wait, I was literally playing as you. Blondie: Lots of people like to play me, even in bed. Shun: Wow you a whore. Troy: Shun! What my friend meant to say, is lets test it out! Blondie: Ok, follow me! (Blondie runs and Troy follows her) (Shun chases troy) Shun: You really gonna fuck this bimbo. Troy: Yeah man. I am tired of being a virgin. Shun: Come on, dude at least let your first time be something special. Troy: This is special, man! You wanna join? Wanna make a threesome. Shun: Nah I am good. Not gonna lose it to a hoe. Well I am sure this is gonna take like 3 hours, so I am just gonna go home. Troy: No shun, stay! Record my sex tape. Shun: Why? Troy: This shit gonna get millions of views on pornhub I can already see the title. White girl gets destroyed by big cannonball! Shun: Enjoy getting multiplied, dude. (Shun walks away) Troy: Oh yeah, well. You black! (Troy then meet up with blondie in the room) Blondie: Your friend is such a douchebag. Troy: Well he can be a douchebag sometimes, but overall he a cool dude. Now we gonna do this or what. Blondie: Yeah but I am going to be at the top. Troy: Ok. (Blondie gets on top) (Shun goes inside the restroom) (Shun then sees the bloody floor and body parts) Shun: What the-? (Shun then goes to the other restroom) (It had bloody floors as well) Shun: What the hell? (He gets out of the restroom) ( Shun notice some blood stains on the carpet and body parts under the table.) (Shun then runs upstairs where the blondie and troy are) (He opens the door) Shun: Troy, we need to get the hell outta here, now! (It shows Blondie choking troy and about to stab him) Troy: Shun save me! (Blondie throws Troy to the ground) Blondie: Get out, now. (Shun stays still) Blondie: GET OUT! Shun: You think I am gonna listen to you bimhoe. (Then she points at an arcade machine and then turns into a dark cloudy warrior) (The warrior tries slashing him but shun dodges) (Shun does a flying kick and knock the warrior down) Shun: Troy we gotta go now Troy: Shit, what we waiting for! (They were running the stairs) (The warrior gets up and point to a game) (He turns into an ink monster) (The ink monster grabs Shun) Troy: Shun! Shun: Go Troy, now! Troy: But Shun: Dude go! (Troy listens to shun and runs away) (The ink monster covers Shun up) (Then Shun turns into fire striker and blast out of the ink) (the ink monster turns back to Gaming striker) Fire striker: Interesting, so you a striker huh. Gaming striker: Nobody asked! (He throws a sword at fire striker) (Fire striker dodges with ease) (The sword came back and fire striker catches it) Fire Striker: This can all be over, if you just come with me, ok dude. Gaming striker: No you going to report me to the cops. Fire striker: Yeah no shit. Gaming striker: I won't let you do that. (He points to a game and he gets a huge glove) (He then gets up and punches fire striker) (Fire striker uses his shield) (After 2 more punches, gaming striker breaks the shield) (When the shield breaks, fire striker backs up) (Fire striker starts using fire balls) (Gaming striker blocks all of them) Fire striker: What the? (Gaming striker starts pointing at all different types of games and all the villains came out of the machine and into the battle) Fire striker: Shit. Gaming striker: Lets kill this brat. (A villain throws an axe at fire striker) (Fire striker dodges) (2 martial arts characters come and leap into the battle) (Martial arts character #1 uppercuts fire striker) (Then martial arts character #2 choke slams fire striker) (Fire striker gets his sword out and stabs Martial art character #2 in the head) (Martial arts character #2 vanish) (He gets up) (a magical girl shoots at him) (He reflects it with his shield killing the magical girl) (Then 4 wizards shoots at fire striker) (Fire striker uses a fire dragon and kill them all) (Some shooters start shooting at fire striker) Fire striker: Dragon go! (The dragon kills the shooters) (The dragon then heads for gaming striker) Gaming striker: Chill dude, chill! (The dragon knocks out gaming striker) (Gaming striker goes back to a human) (Fire striker hears police sirens) Fire striker: And that's my cue to leave. (Fire striker flies out of the building) Businessman #1: That fire striker sure is good. The boss: I wonder if he has a daughter so I can fuck her. Businessman #2: Did u just say you wanna have sex with an underage girl. Who do you think you are The boss: God. (The businessmen laughs) (The cops came to the top floor) The boss: Sup pig. (The businessmen laughs again) Cop: Uh I saw the security camera footage and I have a recording of yall calling underage girls hot. The boss: Heh heh we joking heh heh fu- (End credits roll) (Whoa starts playing in the background) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts